


A Big Mistake

by CryptidAna



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:09:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidAna/pseuds/CryptidAna
Summary: Trigger Warning: The following story contains potentially distressing content. Reader discretion is advised and encouraged





	A Big Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry in advance

“I hate you Takane. You’re just an annoyance to me. Just do us both a favour and leave.” Haruka’s words tore through Takane like a Gatling gun tears through paper.

How could he be saying such a thing. “Haruka, you can’t mean that!” Takane shouted at her friend, trying to figure out why he was saying this.

“Shut up! Are you too stupid to understand such a simple request? Leave. Me. ALONE!” Haruka was screaming at her. She couldn’t bear another word and decided to run away. There were tears, flooding from her eyes. Suddenly she bolted up back in her chair at school. _Crap_ she thought _I fell asleep again. Stupid disease._ Next to her she saw Haruka, with dumb, goofy smile and bright eyes looking at her. “Ah, you’re awake! You ready to go?” 

Up until this moment, Takane had completely forgot that she and Haruka were walking home together tonight. “Oh, right we’re going home together.” They started walking home and after about ten minutes, Haruka took Takane down an alleyway. He said it was a short cut. Without warning, Haruka kissed Takane. Takane was more than happy to respond. Finally, she could show Haruka how much he meant to her. But then she felt something against her neck. Something warm and deeply embedded inside her. She opened her eyes and, to her horror, Haruka had thrust his hand into her neck. Blood was oozing out of the wound and Haruka had a twisted, gleeful smile. “I can’t believe how easy this was. Didn’t you think for a second that this was out of character? Ah, Takane. You really messed up this time. I’m mean seriously, how you thought anyone could want to kiss you is beyond me.”

Takane spluttered, trying to get words out, but it was impossible. She wanted to know why this happened. Why Haruka did this. Where he got the strength to do this. But all she could do is look at him and cry. Haruka bent down and whispered into her ear. “Don’t worry, you’ll be dead before long.” He pulled his hand out of her neck, showed her the bloodied knife he held and started cutting away at Takane’s legs. She had never felt such pain in her life but she couldn’t even scream for help. She could only feel the knife, slowly slicing through her. Haruka was laughing maniacally. “Don’t worry, you don’t need legs where you’re going.” After a few minutes, he had successfully taken her feet away. He moved towards Takane’s face and showed her the bloodied knife. She saw his eyes and instead of their usual greyish-brown, they were blood red. The last thing Takane saw was the knife being plunged into her eye.


End file.
